


All I Want for Christmas...

by ssleif



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, First Kiss, Holiday Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssleif/pseuds/ssleif
Summary: Stiles disappears from the pack holiday party. Scott tracks him down.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazelNuts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/gifts).



> My Sciles Secret Santa exchange for fandom-madnessess on tumblr (who, i'm p sure, is hazelNuts here). suggestions were: Bed sharing, Mistletoe kisses, Hurt/Comfort. I hope this ficlet is in the right ballpark. ;) Happy holidays!

 

“Hey, dude, I thought I saw you disappear.”

Stiles poked his head out from under Scott’s blankets.

“Such keen werewolf senses you have,” he bit out, and then pulled the blankets right back up.

Scott frowned, and moved further into his childhood bedroom, shutting the door behind him to block out some of the sounds of the Christmas shindig going on downstairs. It was pretty dark with the door shut, most of the light coming from the few multi-colored bulbs that hung low enough on the roof to shine through the window, but Scott could see pretty well anyway, of course, and was able to prod Stiles in the side unerringly.

He grumbled and pulled the covers tighter, hunching in protectively.

“All right, dude, what is it? What could possibly be so bad that you’d rather be up here wrapped in-” Scott sniffed loudly and pointedly, “sheets that haven’t been washed since last Christmas… instead of downstairs with our families and pack?”

Stiles was quiet for a moment, and then mumbled something that sounded kind of like “holly”. Even Scott couldn’t parse it, although he could make a guess.

“Is this… is this about people you don’t want to see? Like, girl-people?”

Stiles’ silence was answer enough.

“Come on, man, that’s been, like, forever. She’s dating somebody else and you’re, like, the only one who still—”

Stiles threw back the covers, actually startling Scott.

“I didn’t ASK for you to follow me up here, Scott! So you can just, just fuck off, alright?”

Stiles’ eyes caught the faint light and then almost shone, for a moment, as did the tears that were just starting to come down his face.

Scott raised his hands defensively.

“Hey sorry, I didn’t mean to… I didn’t know you still…” Stiles already looked defeated again, and was slumping back into the nest of blankets.

“No, Scott, don’t… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…” Stiles trailed off, took a deep breath. “I’m not still. Not really. I just.”

Scott sat down on the end of the bed, avoiding Stiles’ feet, but bringing them a little closer together.

“It’s just hard, sometimes, you know?”

Scott made an encouraging noise back in his throat.

“I mean, it’s not that I don’t want everyone else to be happy. They’re pack, you know, I like it when we’re happy. But, I just, I get tired of always being the single one. And it’s not about her, not really. I’m glad she’s doing well, I’m glad everybody is… It’s just…”

Stiles blew out a loud, frustrated breath.

“I’m fucking lonely, dude. And a little sad. And I just, I needed a break. And you’re down there, smiling and happy and cheerful, like it’s not…. Like you totally don’t mind being single this year and you’re genuinely damn pleased for everyone… I just needed a breather, dude.”

And Scott leaned forward and kissed him.

It took him just a second to realize he’d actually done it. He’d thought about it fairly often over the years, but the risk never seemed worth it, and the timing was never right.

But.

It was a quick kiss, over before Scott could talk himself out of it, or Stiles could really respond, but Scott felt his heart pounding with adrenaline, heard his own blood rushing in his ears. He pulled back to check Stiles’ response.

Stiles was staring with his mouth hanging open.

Shit. Scott shouldn’t have done that.

Scott had known for a long time that the line between friendship and more had been thin, for him, when it came to Stiles. He’d loved Stiles in one way or another since they’d been kid-kids. In high school and college, as he started to figure out that he was more-or-less pansexual (or at least pan-romantic), he’d acknowledged and dealt with the fact that he could totally see his life with Stiles. He’d had to take a hard look at their relationship and work out where the boundaries should be. And then he worked very hard to keep them there, to only be Stiles’ platonic friend, to not push him.

Scott would never want to push anyone, but especially knowing Stiles as he did, knowing how often Stiles felt like he... like he had to _earn_ people's love and kindness... like no could could ever like him just for _him..._  yeah. Scott was careful.

And this is where it got them. Stiles crying in his bed, and him kissing him without permission. Shit.

Scott’s heart rate started to slow, and he could suddenly hear Stiles’ again. And _it_  was racing.

Scott opened his mouth to apologize and start fixing-

And Stiles lunged from the blankets, grabbed his ears, and kissed him back.

It was messy and full of emotion. Scott’s face was wet from Stiles’ earlier crying, and Stiles tasted like Hershey’s kisses and salt and he bit Scott’s lip a little, was too rough and not rough enough. As Scott started to respond, Stiles' thumbs started moving in little circles just behind his jaw and he gasped, breathing Stiles in in a rush.

It was exactly like Scott hoped it would be.

They made out for a little bit, like that, desperation slowly sliding into comfort and simple intimacy. Eventually, the sound of a glass shattering downstairs, and razzing from the pack, broke through their little bubble and brought them back to earth.

At some point, they had slid down to horizontal, both lying on the bed, Scott on top of the covers, Stiles underneath.

Still, they didn’t speak for a long moment. Scot ran his hand through Stiles’ hair. It needed a cut, and fell in his face just a little. Scott looked at him, met his eyes, and marveled.

“So.” Stiles broke the silence. “So. That was unexpected.”

Scott knew Stiles’ tone: it was the one that said he was pretending to be annoyed or serious, but was secretly excited.

He grinned.

Stiles scowled a little.

“Just so you know, I was totally half-planning to kiss you tonight and pretend it was because of mistletoe.”

Scott frowned.

“It’s a party full of supernatural creatures, Stiles, why would there be mistletoe?”

Stiles stuck his tongue out.

“Hence why I did not, and came up here to wallow instead. And work on my five year plan. New years was next up-”

“Wait,” Scott was a little offended. “Five years? Lydia got ten! I’m your best friend, how come-”

Stiles kissed him again. And then muttered something.

And Scott beamed.

Stiles scowled.

“Yeah, laugh it up. So it was a twelve year plan and we are seven years in. It worked, didn’t it?”

Rather than argue, Scott just kissed him again. He was almost smiling too hard to do it.

 

\- -

 

_fin_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I, of course, have headcanons... but I know there are certain characters folks don't dig, so I left the exact precipitating circumstances ambiguous for this piece of holiday-tinted fluff. ;)
> 
> Hope y'all dug it!


End file.
